The invention is a safety closure for a container and more particularly is a safety closure which may not be removed from a container by children and which requires manipulation by a person having adult gripping strength and reasoning powers. The closure cap is useful for sealing medicines or other packages where it is desirable to limit access to the package contents and in particular to protect young children from harm by an unauthorized or accidental use of the packaged products.
A number of safety closures have been designed for use with medicine and other potentially dangerous products. These prior closures have in certain cases been effective but in general they have been found to be difficult to remove by normal adults. In other cases, the safety closures have been too easily removed by young children or they have been unduly complicated either in the closure structure or with respect to the cooperating finish required on the container.
Prior safety closure caps, in other cases, are not readily applied to the containers during sealing operations by conventional closure cap hoppering, feeding, sealing and labeling machinery.
These objections have been overcome by the present closure cap which has an inner and an outer shell which are rotatably interconnected and which has a relatively simple coupling means for locking the shells together when they are turned onto a container and which is activated by an appropriately applied pressure grip of the user for closure cap removal.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved safety closure.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a safety closure which is characterized by being easily applied during the initial sealing, which resists removal by children, and which is readily removed by responsible adults.
Another object of the invention is to provide a safety closure which is relatively easily manufactured and which may be handled by conventional container sealing machinery.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved safety package comprising an improved safety closure for use with a container having a conventional closure engaging means.
Other and further objects of the invention will be obvious upon an understanding of the illustrative embodiments about to be described or will be indicated in the appended claims, and various advantages not referred to herein will occur to one skilled in the art upon employment of the invention in practice.